Be My Valentine?
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Jane hates Valentine's Day, she always has. But this year a secret admirer changes her view on the day where you celebrate love by sending her various gifts and notes. How will Jane feel when her secret admirer turns out to be the one person she, herself, likes and possibly loves?


**Author's Note: So I have always written Ben/Mal as my main or only pairing in my stories so when I got this one shot idea I couldn't resist but try something new. I may have a few of my OC's pop up hear and there. I hope you guys like it x**

Today was the Jane hated the absolute most, Valentine's Day. She knew everyday the boys at Auradon Prep found her short and unattractive but being alone for Valentine's Day always made that feeling stronger. She had wanted to stay in bed this morning but had thought better. Sure she didn't want to see all the couples being all over each other but she would rather face that then her mother's lecture if she skipped lessons.

After getting her breakfast that morning she sat at her usual table with Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie, Audrey was strangely absent from the table. After Ben's coronation she had immediately apologised for what she said on family day and they had actually excepted her apology. Jane could now safely say she actually had friends, even if she had a crush on the youngest one, Carlos. She hadn't told anyone and never would but she really liked him.

Her attention was quickly caught by someone clearing their throat behind her. Turning Jane found Audrey stood there. "Hi Audrey." The half fairy greeted her, completely missing the two things the brunette had in her hands. The teen turned back to face the brunette princess when she realized a few secods later the girl hadn't moved.

"I was asked to give you these." Audrey stated, handing the confused fifteen year old a light blue rose and a matching colour envelope.

Jane couldn't help but look at the items in shock. The teen wanted to ask who had given these to audrey to give to her but found herself unable to actually speak. She had no idea who would send her something like this but she knew she couldn't open it in front of this many people. Chances are this was some kind of horrible prank, similar things have happened before. The young teen stood quickly and without looking back left the table of her smiling friends and her breakfast untouched. She walked outside to the courtyard where family day was always held and sat on one of the many benches. She smelt the rose, smiling before gently placing it next to her.

The half fairy then turned her attention to the envelope. Jane was sure this was the part that would be something horrible so cautiously she opened the blue envelope, pulling out a piece of white paper. Jane breathed a sigh of relief that it was only written words that would hurt her, nothing more serious but those thoughts turned to shock as she read the inscription.

 _My Dear Jane,_

 _I know you probably think this is some kind of prank but I can promise this isn't. I have thought you are beautiful for a while but I was too afraid to tell you before now. You may not believe me but you are beautiful, Jane. You are the most beautiful girl I know. I hope this note makes you smile, as the only thing that makes you more beautiful is when you smile..._

 _Your Secret Admirer x_

She really didn't want to believe that whoever this was meant it. The last time someone told her something like this she had gotten her feelings hurt but she couldn't stop the hope filling her chest. Maybe, just maybe, this person meant what they had written to her. That thought made Jane smile. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the warning bell and quickly picked up the rose before rushing to her locker.

Quickly opening her locker she grabbed her note book and english text book, before placing the rose and note safely in her locker. She didn't want to carry them around and lose or damage them. She would slip the rose up to her dorm room later during her free period. The half fairy quickly headed towards her english classroom, for double english, but just outside the room she was stopped by Doug who handed her another light blue rose before walking away.

Shrugging it off as weird that Doug didn't say anything she entered the room and found that even though the warning bell had rung she was still the first one in the room. Moving to sit at her usual seat she found another rose laid across her desk. The smile Jane had been wearing across her face only grew as she picked up her third rose of the day, smelling the two roses in her hand before placing them gently on the edge of her desk.

Usually she was always focused during lessons but today as the teacher instructed them to ready the next chapter of the book, which Jane had already read, the half fairy's mind was on other things. Like who is this secret admirer she seems to have? Why were they doing this? Was ir real or part of a prank? Before Jane knew it the bell signalling the end of class.

Instinctively Jane stood picking up her books and the two roses on her desk before heading back to her locker. She quickly swapped her books and placed the two roses next to the first. As she turned she found herself face to face with Ben and Mal. Smiling at them she then realized what they were holding. Ben was holding another rose and a small box, while mal was holding another envelope.

Mal handed her the envelope first and Jane quickly placed her books back into her locker, thankful they had ten minutes to get between classes and hers was about a minute away, before gently taking the note from the smiling purple haired fairy.

 _If I could give you one thing in life, it would be to see yourself through my eyes. Then you would be able to see just how beautiful you are to me. But since I can't do that I hope you like these presents..._

 _Your Secret Admirer x_

Jane was smiling from ear to ear as she placed the note inside her locker with the other one, the rose following as Ben handed it to her. It was then that Ben held out the small, light blue box. The younger teen gently took it but as she lifted the lid off it she couldn't contain her gasp. Inside the box was a beautiful gold heart pendant necklace with a beautiful sky blue topaz in the centre. Carefully, worried she would break it, Jane lifted it from the box.

"Mal? Could you put it on for me?" She asked the older half fairy. Jane was beginning to see Mal like the sister she doesn't have.

"Of course." Mal responded, her tone of voice indicating the young teen didn't even need to ask. Being careful with Jane's necklace Mal fastened it around her neck and smiled at the younger girl as she moved out from behind her.

"It looks lovely Jane." Ben said as the brunette half fairy turned, the question burning in her eyes. "We should get to class." He stated to his girlfriend, who nodded to him. "See you later, Jane." The young King stated and Mal hugged the young fairy before heading to her lesson with Ben. Jane smiled at them before turning to gather her books. With one last look at the now four roses in her locker, she smiled and headed off to her lesson.

As with her english lesson there was another rose waiting for her on her usual desk when she entered the classroom. Jane spent the rest of the lesson, until the bell rung for lunch, trying to think of who would do something this sweet for her. Her fingers kept gently ghosting over the necklace around her neck and worried just how much this person had spent. The necklace certainly didn't look cheap but then again no one had ever bought her something like this before.

The rest of the day passed by quickly for the young teen. After having a quick lunch she had taken the four roses and two notes up to her dorm room, using her magic (which Mal has been helping her with) to conjure the light blue case from her bedroom at home toher dorm room. Placing the roses in it with some water the teen headed to her next lesson where another rose was waiting. She then received another three roses from Evie, Charleigh Charming and Lonnie, which when added to the two she found on her desks at her last two lessons of the day meant there was now ten roses in the vase in her dorm room.

Jane headed back to her locker for the last time that day, to gather all of her work she needed to complete. But on her way back to her dorm that she shared with Lonnie she was stopped by Jordan. The half fairy was used to people popping up seemingly out of no where by now so she didn't jump as she had been doing earlier in the day. But when she spotted what Jordan was holding she couldn't help but let her smile grow. In the genie's hands was another envelope and a teddy holding her eleventh and twelth rose. She took the offered items but before she could thank Jordan the girl disappeared.

Jane smiled all the way back to her dorm before sitting on her bed. The half fairy didn't even notice her room mate was sitting on her own bed watching her with a smile. Carefully she took the roses from between the teddys paws and placed it in them case on her bedside cabinet before placing the teddy next to the vase. Only then did she turn her attention to the note. She hoped this note would reveal who the hell had treat her so wonderfully on Valentine's Day.

 _Jane,_

 _I know you must be wondering who I am by now. Please change into something comfortable and meet me near the woods next to the Tourney field at 5pm. I have one last surprise for you, beautiful. Hope to see you soon..._

 _You Secret Admirer x_

The half fairy quickly looked up at the clock and jumped off her bed seeing she only had half on hour to get ready and meet this mysterious person. Usually Jane you be cautious about meeting someone she didn't know but this time she was excited and only a little nervous. "Oh no!" She exclaimed gaining the attention of Lonnie.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Lonnie asked smiling. She already knew of course but she couldn't admit that without admitting to Jane who had been sending her these gifts and notes all day, and she didn't want to ruin the surprise for her dorm mate.

Turning Jane finally noticed Lonnie was in the room. She had never been more thankful to have a dorm mate then she was in that moment. "I only have half on hour to get ready before I'm supposed to meet the person who's been sending me thise gifts and I have no idea what to wear." Jane ranted and Lonnie couldn't help but chuckle at her clearly nervous friend.

"Calm down. I know just the thing for you." She stated before heading into the young half fairy's wardrobe.

Lonnie appeared seconds later holding a light blue, knee length dress that Evie had made for her. "I forgot I even had that." Jane admitted before taking the outfit and quickly slipping it on. Usually she would change in the bathroom attatched to their dorm room but in her haste to get ready it seemed her shyness was forgotten. Something Lonnie noticed immediately.

"No make up and keep your hair the way it is." The tall brunette told the younger girl as the half fairy slipped on her favourite light blue flats. Quickly Jane agreed and began fiddling with the necklace around her neck. "jane if your nervous take a slow walk down there now." Lonnie suggested and after a moment's thought Jane hugged her and left.

Slowly Jane made her way through the dorms and out to the Tourney field, thanking he rlucky stars she hadn't run into her mother. Boy would that be awkward. As she reached the only entrance to the forrest near the Tourney field she found white and light blue rose petals forming a path leading into the forrest. The half fairy quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her before she followed the rose petals. She had no idea where they were leading her but she has never felt this happy on Valentine's Day and she coudlnt wait to se who had caused her to feel that way.

A few minutes later the half fairy reached a clearing and gasped at the sight before her. In the very centre was a picnic blanket with various foods spread out on it. The candles lit the darkened area were surrounded with a light purple force field so they didn't set anything on fire and there were rose petals scattered around the floor with music playing softly in the background. What surprised her more was the boy standing there.

Next to the picnic stood a nervous Carlos holding a bouquet of twelve white roses. To say Jane was shocked would be an understatement. She had pondered it being most of the boys, even Chad and possibly Jay, but she never thought it would be the one boy she secretly liked. "I'm glad you came." The fifteen year old boy said, taking a few steps closer, snapping Jane from her thoughts.

"You didn't think I would?" Jane asked, not sure why he would doubt that after the wonderful things he had sent her.

Shrugging Carlos replied, "I hoped you would but I guess part of me thought you would find it creepy and refuse to come." He explained and the half fairy couldn't help but smile at him. He was so sweet and caring, she actually fell a little bit deeper in love with him right there.

Seeing Jane's smile grow Carlos took the remaining steps towards her and held the bouquet out for her to take. Instinctively, since it had been happening all day, she took the offered flowers and smelt them. "Thank you." She said, thanking him for all the flowers. Gifts and notes in one. Carlos realized what she meant and quickly answered her before she could explain herself further, like he could tell she wanted to.

"I meant every word of it you know." He stated. "Everything I wrote to you. You are beautiful and I hope one day you can see yourself the way i've always seen you." He said and Jane continued to smile at him. Never before had a boy, or anyone really, said such heartfelt words to her and sounded as though they meant them. "So I guess that leaves one last thing." Carlos said gaining Jane's undivided attention. "Jane, will you be my valentine?" He asked her.

"Of course." Jane answered with a smile, taking Carlos' offered hand. He led her over to the blanket wher the two young teens talked, laughed and even danced the evening away. Neither could remember ever being as happy as they were now and neither wanted the feeling to end.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this and don't think it's too rushed or anything. This is my first attempt at writing Jane/Carlos as the main pairing, usually they are in the background of my story. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
